cysticfibrosisfandomcom-20200215-history
Cystic Fibrosis Wiki:Manual of Style
This page is all about the . Policies listed here are for usage in articles. Unless stated, they must be followed across the wiki, without exceptions. As you know, all wikis have a manual of style which they follow in order to maintain clean and neatly organized articles. has a style that it uses to keep pages looking in a similar fashion. Below are some of the guidelines that we use here for such purposes. Please take your time to read and follow the guidelines as closely as possible as you edit any and all pages. Pictures & Videos For specific, detailed guidelines regarding the upload and use of images and videos for this wiki, please see the image policy. Content Trivia The Trivia section is for actual relevant proven facts related to the article. Speculations, Author comments, and “what ifs/maybe” as well Junk Trivia type of information is not to be included in this section, however, it may be added in a Behind the Scenes section. Talk pages The talk page is for conversations on maintenance and article correctness only. General conversations, questions and speculations can be placed on these pages if they do not get out of hand. Page Edits * There is only one format to be used on the site, which a simple paragraph format. The formats of other styles including tiered or numbered styles are too complex and prone to disorder and are not supported here. * Please refrain from adding ambiguous content to the articles. While there is possibly more reason to believe where the information is going to lead, until confirmed it is not supported. In other words while we as users may have a reason to logically believe where an event is going or what someone will do, we in fact do not know until it has happened. Capitalization of words In this wiki many words will appear in capitals letters. Do not change them. A list of such words are: :Cystic :Organization names :People names :Drug names :Location names Users This wiki is set up so a user must have a username in order to edit this wiki. Any one without an user name must create one if they want to edit, but is free to browse the wiki without one. Moving Articles Article pages may not be moved by anyone but the administrators without first discussing it on the relevant article's Talk Page first. Before a page move can be initiated, you must present the reasons for your belief behind the move on the article and obtain approval for it before moving the page. If you move an article page without discussing it first, your move will be undone and you will be warned not to do it again. If you persist on moving the article before an administrator approves or without discussing it beforehand, you will be blocked. Layout Guide Article layout is, to a large extent, standardized on . Headings should have the first letter of every word capitalized, except for prepositions e.g. "of" or "in." Article headings are standardized. These headings should appear in this order if they are needed in an article: People For people, the following headings should be used in order if needed: * Early life * Career * Relation to Cystic Fibrosis * Personal life * Books/articles (If Applicable) * Journalism (If Applicable) * See also (If Applicable) * References Category:Policy